


Twice Shy

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "First Line Festival" at ds_flashfiction.  First line from thady_ff's <a href="http://thady-ff.livejournal.com/3515.html">Abridgement</a> (a HP ficlet).  Beta above and beyond the call of either duty or friendship by china_shop .  *throws bouquets*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "First Line Festival" at ds_flashfiction. First line from thady_ff's [Abridgement](http://thady-ff.livejournal.com/3515.html) (a HP ficlet). Beta above and beyond the call of either duty or friendship by china_shop . *throws bouquets*

“Perhaps you should have told me!" Fraser had been lecturing Dief ever since the wolf had slunk into the Consulate covered with Mr Russo's zabaglione.

Ray had grinned at first, and thought it was kind of cool that Dief had sloped off to spend the night with his new girlfriend. Besides it wasn't like the wolf was on the payroll. Fraser was always going on about him being a wild animal, about him being here by choice. So he had no call to get his lanyard in a twist when Dief wasn't available to play Chase The Bad Guy because he had a hot date with Mr Russo's cute Springer Spaniel.

But now Fraser sounded more hurt than angry. "After last time…" he began, and Dief interrupted with a moan that was more apologetic than defiant.

Ray felt like he was intruding on something, so he drifted down the hallway, through the spotless kitchen and out the back fire door. It opened onto a tiny patch of concrete where someone – probably Turnbull – had a row of straggly herbs in pots, trying to grow despite the lack of sunshine. He propped the door open with a cinder block – _that's against fire regulations, Ray_ – and leaned against the door frame.

Fraser joined him, looking unaccountably sad, but he managed a smile at Ray's quiet, "Hey." They sat down on the concrete step, side by side.

"It's not that I'm not happy for him," Fraser said. "She seems like a nice bitch. I just worry…" He sighed and rubbed the ball of his thumb over a faint scar on his wrist.

"Kids these days." Ray bumped his shoulder against Fraser's gently. Fraser pressed back against him for a moment. They sat staring up at the tiny pinpricks of light in the darkening sky.


End file.
